


Shattered

by JLBurke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLBurke/pseuds/JLBurke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy is tired of the way Claude looks at him and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with any mistakes I've made. I hope you enjoy!

Alois Trancy began walking in his garden; he couldn’t cope with staying in his bedroom let alone in that house. It was his own fault for staying in the room the Duke used him. He never wanted to forget. It was his own fault for getting taken away for the Duke to have. It was his own fault for trying to stand out from the other boys and he couldn’t ever let himself forget that, even if it meant that his nights were ever darker and ever lonelier in that room. Even if he had sleepless nights of screaming and yelling things to himself in his mind like ‘worthless’, ‘self-destructive’, whore’ and ‘coward’ over and over and over again.

He tried to snap out of thinking about such sad things. He couldn’t be thinking about that right now. He smelt the flowers, the white roses Claude had grown; he knew he had grown them because Ciel liked them. Alois wanted to crush every last one of them. He listened to the birds stealing the silence and chirping so joyfully. _Why do they get to be happy? What gives them the right?! I just want to crush the life out of them!_

Alois realized his fists were clenched. He couldn’t see the point of walking any further, it wouldn’t make him any happier so he just stopped and sat down on the dirt. He put his little finger in his mouth and began to chew it, he usually left bite-marks but he didn’t use that finger so it didn’t matter, the pain helped quiet his thoughts, his soul-destroying thoughts.

Claude walked over to him and looked at him with dis-satisfaction in his eyes. Alois could tell that he was beginning to regret the contract they had made. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and stood up.

Claude spoke. “Master, you’ve dirtied your shorts.”

“I don’t care.”

“Master, are you okay?”

Alois closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he smiled. “Yes, Claude.” He laughed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You left the manor quite abruptly, I was just concerned.”

“I’m fine.” He stuck his tongue out to remind Claude of their deal, he didn’t know why, he just felt the need to spite him.

Claude continued to stare at him. “Do you wish me to leave, Master?”

“No, stay. And I told you to call me ‘Your Highness’!”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Alois only liked it when Luka did it; Luka just wanted them both to be happy. When Claude did it, the words didn’t make sense; he knew Claude could never lust for him, for his blood, for his soul, like the way that he did for Ciel. He felt like throwing up. He just wanted so badly for Claude to like him. He apparently like the ‘ferocity’ and ‘flickering’ of his soul which is exactly what Alois hated about himself. He knew Claude was a spider and he felt like he was trapped in his web. He couldn’t figure out if he preferred it before the deal as well as Claude. Being alone in the darkness or struggling in a web. No, he could never stand being in the dark again. He had to win Claude’s affection. Maybe that meant that he had to kill Ciel Phantomhive.

“Claude, take me to see Ciel.” He smirked.

“Certainly, Your Highness.”

Hannah and Claude drove the carriage, taking Alois to the Phantomhive estate.

“I’ll go in on my own.”

“Are you sure, Your Highness?”

“Yes, Claude.”

“As you wish.”

Alois stepped out and made his way to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sat at his desk, sipping his freshly stewed dragon well tea.

“Young Master, I have your post.” Sebastian placed the letters in front of him.

Ciel looked at the boring letters on the table and then looked up at Sebastian. “Did Aberline’s come?”

“Aberline couldn’t find anything on Alois Trancy. Apparently, he has no birth record. However, I did my own digging and discovered his past name, Jim Macken.”

“And what did you find out about this Jim?”

“Nothing yet, I’m afraid.”

“Fine. I wonder why he would change his name.”

“Indeed.” Sebastian saw the carriage pull up. “It appears you have a visitor.”

“Well, this should be interesting. Bring him up.”

 

Alois was greeted at the door by Sebastian. “The Master will see you in his study. Follow me.”

Sebastian stepped away from the door and walked to the study, not looking behind him, he knew Alois wouldn’t wonder off, why else would he be here. Sebastian opened the door to Ciel’s study and, without saying a word, walked down the stairs. Alois’s smile widened, his grin looking quite similar to the Cheshire cat’s, and strode towards Ciel.

Ciel looked up from his desk to look into the seemingly soulless blue eyes Alois owned. “What do you want, Spider?”

“There’s no need to play dumb, I know we both want the same thing, to kill each other.”

Ciel scoffed and stood up from his seat. “Well then.”

Alois glared at Ciel, how was he so perfect in Claude’s eyes, if he was so strong minded then he had to prove it. Alois quickly wrapped his hands around Ciel’s neck and squeezed tightly. Ciel glared at him and managed to push them both onto the floor, Alois let go with surprise and Ciel landed on top of him. Alois spun them around so that he was on top and hit him in the jaw.

“Argh!” Ciel yelled. “Get off me, Jim!”

Alois’s eyes widened, no one had called him that since Luka died. Luka died because of him, because he wanted the village to himself.

 _Everyone in the village hated me, Claude hates me and everyone I love dies, maybe it would be best if I were to die._  

Alois went limp and Ciel went on top, again, and then stood up to find a weapon. Tears filled Alois’s eyes and one escaped to run down his cheek. He couldn’t let Ciel live, he didn’t want Claude to have him, to lust for Ciel like the Duke did for him. Alois stood up and slammed Ciel into the desk. Alois returned to strangling him. Ciel reached behind him and grabbed a letter opener then quickly slashed Alois’s arm, making him let go.

Alois stumbled backwards towards the window and Ciel kicked him in the stomach. Alois fell through the window, the glass shattering around him, much like his life. The village people thinking of him and Luka being no better than rodents, that shattered part of his soul. Finding Luka lying limp on the cold grass, that broke his mentality. Being taken by the Duke, making a deal with Claude, living life emptily, he supposed all of that amounted to where he was today. He was falling through the air, smiling, feeling broken and he was no longer afraid of the darkness as it encompassed him in its soothing embrace.


End file.
